grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS Wrestling Roster
Wrestlers * Ace Marxman * Big Chico * Brandon the Bull * Bruiser Bonifer- Food in the Fridge * Cronin *Cory Dillinger * Carpet Muncher * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins - Loser Belt Loser * Danny Dildo * Draken * Drax Maysin * Doctor K * El Jefe Rojo *Fallah Bahh * Galindo * Giant Leather - SWF Tag Team Champion * Grim * Holidead * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans - YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion * Jay Kirby * Jay Medic * Jimmy Controversy * Joe Wolf - [[GTS Million Dollar Championship|'''GTS Million Dollar Champion]]' and 'GTS Intercontinental Champion' * JJ Adams- 'GTS Hardcore Champion' * Kain Magyar - [[DF Champion|'DF Champion']] * Kamakazzy * Kleetus Bailey - 'GTS Champion' * PITA Kid * Kid Christian * Kurt Bale * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo - 'GTS Tag Team Champion' * The Mark * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle * Mason Voorhees * Max Caster * Max Frost * Medical Motherfucker * Midnight Runner * Nunzio * Oliver Clothesoff-'GTS Tag Team Champion' * Pete Corvus * Prince Akkanatan (May Not Be On The Roster) * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Santa Slender (May Not Be On The Roster) * Slenderdick * Sodapop Smith- 'GTS United States Champion' * Spider-Dick * Stink * Thunder Rosa * Teddy Grams * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex * TJ Blade * Tommy Salami * Tony Emerald * Ulfrick Strongclaw * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose BFCW Wrestlers *Brother Bull (El Jefe Rojo) *Billy Bob (Grim) *Burt Bale (Kurt Bale) *Cuddly Bonifer (Bruiser Bonifer) *Elmo Evans (Jay "The Key" Evans) *The Green Bean (Jay "The Key" Evans) *Jimmy The Gerbil (Jimmy Controversy) *Lion Guard (Grim) *Muscles Mysterio (Kurt Bale) BFCW Championships *BFCW Championship Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins - 'Loser Belt Loser''' * Danny Dildo * Charlie Quinn * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * Teddy Grams * The Prodigy * Spider-Dick * Stink * The Vortex Alumni * Brian Myers (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins)-Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - SWF Tag Team Championship * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF) * DGDX Animation (not in gts) * Grime * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson * Jordan Oliver (Currently Wrestles in UWA * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Mort * Mypalalex * The Ultimate Jerkoff * Real Fake Sin Cara (He is now Red Scorpion In GTS but in KayFabe they are not same person) * Rob Fury ( Owner of SWF) * Stan Horowitz * Vinny Chenzo * Waylon Kage Referees * Ed the Ref * Green Revolting Blob * Mr Puerto Rican * Ryan Rumble * Jay Fury * Sterling Silver * The Snowman Occasional Referees * Grim * Dalton Hawkins * Kamakazzy * Spider-Dick * Jay Kirby * Manabo * The Whompis Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Bull James * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) * Fallah Bahh * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Holidead * Hornswoggle * JTG * Nunzio * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer * Thunder Rosa Gimmicks * Ice Demon * Pimp Cara *El Jefe Rojo *Jeff the Killer *MJ Appleballs *Clown Corp. (Twisty) *Crooked Hillary *Santa Slender *Slenderdick *Spider-Dick *Scarecrow *Sprinkles The Clown *Donald Plump *Red Rump Ranger *Real Fake Sin Cara *Dave Michaels Tag Teams and Groups Tag Teams and Groups in GTS GTS Tag Teams & Stables * Controversial Insanity * Clown Corp. * D-Generation Fat * Doom Crew * SWAT City and AcePop - GTS Tag Team Champions * Salami Strong Style * Slenderdick and Doctor K * The Whacky-Womp Express Former Teams Broken Up Teams * Ace Marxman and Waylon Kage * Brooklyn Club * Chaos Conspiracy and King's Keys to Chaos * The High Impact Hitmen * Manabros * Tony Emerald and Kleetus Bailey Champions YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion - Jay Evans GTS Champion - Kleetus Bailey GTS Intercontinental Champion - Joe Wolf GTS United States Champion - Sodapop Smith GTS Hardcore Champion - JJ Adams GTS Tag Team Champions - Doom Crew - Manabo and Oliver Clothesoff GTS Million Dollar Champion - Joe Wolf DF Champion - Kain Magyar Loser Chumpion - Dalton Hawkins SWF Tag Team Champions - Monster's Asylum - Giant Leather and Burger King Hippo (Sprinkles The Clown) Food in the Fridge - Bruiser Bonifer Junk in a Trunk - Vacant Other * Heel Wife * Dollkitten * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Prancer * Rod * Tod * Superpop (Deceased) * Supergram * Grim's Mom * Grim's Dad * Heel wife's Mom Category:Faces Category:Fat people